En mi corazon
by Dark Night Moon
Summary: En algún lugar desconocido y oculto, en lo que parecía ser una habitación redonda había rastros de una reciente batalla y en medio de la habitación se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros, tenía una bella piel blanca a pesar de estar lastimada y unos ojos de azules que estaban inundados de lágrimas y tristeza.


Finalmente lo habían logrado habían vencido a Hawk Moth, Paris al fin estaría tranquila, los cuatro héroes habían luchado con todo, por fin había terminado, para Hawk Moth y para alguien mas.

En algún lugar desconocido y oculto, en lo que parecía ser una habitación redonda había rastros de una reciente batalla y en medio de la habitación se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros, tenía una bella piel blanca a pesar de estar lastimada y unos ojos de azules que estaban inundados de lágrimas y tristeza. Usaba una traje rojo, con algunos detalles azules y puntos negros, su traje le quedaba ajustado a su figura la cual ya no era de la niña de hace años.

En su regazo se encuentra un joven de cabellos dorados que alguna brillaron como el sol y unas esmeraldas por ojos que brillaban de vida...vida que ya no estaba, su traje negro estaba roto en algunas partes y en su abdomen una herida que marco su fin.

" _¡despierta, por favor, abre tus ojos una vez más!"_

Sollozaba la pelinegra esperando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas,Quenbee se acercó a abrazar a su amiga en un intento de consolar a su compañera y amiga, mientras que Volpina tomaba su mano intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

" _¡Por qué no me escuchas! ¡Por favor!"_

" _Marinette déjalo, por favor"_

Dijo la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos intentado sonar lo más tranquila para poder consolar a su amiga, pero a la vez fallando en el intento, la morena por su parte no tenía habla, justo cuando su mejor amiga más la necesitaba, sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla.

" _¿Por qué se tenía que ir?"_

Dijo la pelinegra recargándose en el hombro de la rubia, en busca de apoyo mientras que esta la abrazaba con fuerza como si ella se fuese a desvanecer frente a ella. La rubia giro su mirada hacia la morena y le dijo a su amiga.

" _oh dulzura no llores por favor, y escúchame con atención, él te amaba mucho y tú lo sabes no es así, él no hubiera soportado perderte y..."_

Las palabras no le salían más, no sabía qué hacer, ella jamás pensó que llegase a ocurrir algo así él era su amigo desde que era una niña casi un hermano para ella esto le dolía tanto como a Marinette,-¿Qué se supone que haga?- se preguntó en su mente la cual estaba en un gran enredo intentando asimilarlo todo .la morena se percató de ello, así que se armó de fuerzas y rompió el silencio.

"A él le dolería verte llorar, y quiero que sepas que él fue una gran persona, un héroe…y un gran amigo, siempre estuvo ahí para todos los que lo rodeábamos, lo hizo hasta el final, y creo que por eso el siempre estará con todos nosotros aunque ya no lo veamos más, así que seamos fuertes por él una vez más."

"está bien"

Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Marinette y sobre el hombro de tres se abrazaron con fuerza, duraron así por unos minutos, se levantaron y Ladybug le comenzó a decir unas últimas palabras al amor de su vida.

" _recuerdo esas lágrimas en tu rostro cuando te dije nunca te dejare ir, cuando todas esas sombras casi matan tu luz. Recuerdo que me dijiste: "no me dejes aquí solo". Pero todo eso está muerto, está en el pasado esta noche, solo cierra tus ojos el sol se está poniendo tu estarás bien nadie puede herirte ya más, ven luz del día, tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos"_

Al poco tiempo parís, se enteró de la trágica noticia de la muerte del gran héroe Chat Noir, la tristeza inundo a la ciudad del amor por un buen tiempo. En honor al héroe se erigió una estatua para él.

Poco a poco volvió la luz y con ella mucha paz, ya no había más akumatizados, las personas ahora caminaban por sus calles tranquilas.

Habían pasado ya nueve meses desde aquella fatídica noche, era un día soleado, de primavera, y dos mujeres corrían apresuradas con peluches y globos en sus brazos. Haciendo algo de escándalo y un tanto desorientadas a través de los pasillos blancos del hospital.

Chloe: Alya apresúrate no quiero llegar tarde.

Ayla: ya voy aunque iría más rápido si me ayudaras con estos globos

Chloe: oh lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionada – dijo sujetando algunos de los globos de colores. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta blanca marcada con el nombre "Dupain-Cheng" , al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una habitación blanca, y la luz del sol se colaba por ventana, hasta la cama en la cual se encontraba Marinette , su cabello esta desordenado y sus ojos algo cansados y en sus brazos un pequeño bulto se removía y gemía debes en cuando.

Alya/Chloe: ¡MARINETTE!- gritaron mientras corrían a abrazar a su amiga.

Alya: oh linda felicidades, no puedo creer que este día haya llegado enserio, estoy muy feliz por ti y tu ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto la morena con una mirada cálida.

Marinette: estoy feliz la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo y algo asustada a la vez- dijo la azabache con sinceridad-apuesto que ha Adrien le hubiera gustado conocerlo-dijo mientras se quitaba unas pocas lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos para después no parar.

Chloe: dulzura yo creo que lo hubiera querido hasta el fin del mundo, pero tranquila es normal que estés asustada hasta donde sé-dijo tomando su hombro, para después descubrir el rostro del pequeño que yacía en los brazos de su amiga.

Alya: oh Mari, se parece mucho a ti, ay a que no es un bizcochito- dijo acariciando los cabellos negros del pequeño.

Chloe: hola pequeño yo soy tu tia Chloe y ella es tu tia Alya, ¿Cómo le vas a poner?-dijo con emoción.

Marinette: se va a llamar Louis, Louis Agreste, aunque me gustaría que se pareciese a Adrien, y no solo a mí- dijo mientras que acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño, haciendo que este comenzase a querer abrir sus ojitos.

Marinette: oigan vengan a ver creo que quiere abrir sus ojos- dijo la azabache intentando llamar la atención de sus amigas.

Chloe/alya: ¡¿Qué?!-dijeron acercándose aún más a marinette y al pequeño Louis.

El pequeño comenzó a mover su carita hacia donde no le diese tanta luz, para después tallar sus ojitos, para finalmente abrirlos y revelar un precioso color esmeralda lleno de vida y bastante familiar para las tres mujeres, las cuales, quedaron perplejas y sin habla al respecto. Por esos ojitos curiosos quien lo diría idénticos a los de su padre, aunque nadie lograba decirlo.

Hasta que cuatro pequeños seres ya no aguantaron el suspenso y salieron de su escondite.

Trixx: vaya al final si se pareció a su padre-dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Alya: oye yo quería decir eso-dijo en un tono entre molesta y divertida.

Trixx: así pues ya te estabas tardando

Tikki: chicas, chicas no hay por qué discutir, este es un momento muy lindo como para eso verdad que si marinette- a lo que esta simplemente soltó una risita.

Plagg: vaya tanto alboroto por un par de ojos, los humanos sí que son raros, por eso yo amo al queso-dijo cruzando sus bracitos, pero no se percató de que estaba al alcance de cierto pequeño que intentaba tomarlo.

Bee: plagg ya déjate de payasadas esto es algo muy bueno para todos nosotros y hoy es un día importante y tú solo piensas en queso- dijo exasperada, en serio le agradaba pero a veces las ganas de golpearle estaban de más.

Plagg: eh si aaaaa- dijo aterrado ya que alguien había cumplido su propósito de atrapar al pequeño gato por la cola- oye eso no es un juguete-dijo regañando un poco al pequeño, el cual simplemente rio un poco, para después sujetarlo un poc más para acercarlo hacia él y darle un intento de abrazo- oh vaya, pero no por eso quiere decir que me agrade que abraces-dijo cerrando un ojo, para después bajar sus orejas y comenzar a ronronear.

Todos comenzaron a reír, en serio que plagg era bipolar. Al final de ese dia todo fue charla y recordar viejos tiempos. Al caer la noche chloe y alya se fueron a sus casas. Dejando a marinette sola una vez más, pero con tikki y plagg a su lado esta vez.

Marinette: chicos me alegro que estén aquí- dijo acariciando sus cabecitas.

Tikki/Plagg: a nosotros también

Plagg: a puesto que adrien está muy feliz- dijo mirando a marinette.

Marinette: yo creo lo mismo.- dijo comenzando a dormirse hasta que algo le dijo al oído "estoy orgulloso de ti, te amo" causándole algunos escalofríos, pero, dejándole una gran sensación de alivio.

Finalmente ellos también se dejaron llevar por el sueño y durmieron tranquilos, ya que sabían que alguien los cuidaba en alguna parte.

 **XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

 _ **Hola, bueno espero que les haya gustado y también haberlos hecho llorar , ahora quiero saber si les gustaría que continuara esta historia. No se si lo notaron pero una parte incluye una canción alguien me puede decir cual ¿Cuál es? , pero bueno en esta historia marinette y los demás ya tienen alrededor de 27 años y queenbee y volpina ya son parte del equipo, la verdad esta es la actitud que yo creo que tomaría chloe la ser queen bee pero no se ¿ que opina? Bueno eso seria todo**_

 _ **Besos y Abrazos**_

 _ **Night Fury Shane**_


End file.
